


【k莫】面瘫生气了

by fishflower



Category: k莫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishflower/pseuds/fishflower





	【k莫】面瘫生气了

k莫小糖饼之面瘫生气了

(可能会开车，请坐稳扶好，系好安全带)

ko对郝眉，从来都是有求必应，想吃什么吃什么(哦，零食不能多吃，不健康的不能吃，外面做的要少吃，对，就是只能吃我做的)，想干什么干什么(哦，被我干就可以了，反正我什么都干，你什么都不用干，我来干)

咳咳，四舍五入来说，就是有求必应。

 

所以说，ko把郝眉宠到了天上，郝眉也就以为ko是不会生气的。

毕竟ko就算生气了，也是一副面瘫脸，谁也看不出来。

还没下班，郝眉就凑过来了，“koko，我们晚上吃糖醋排骨还有酸菜鱼吧！”

“好，还有什么？”ko宠溺的笑，面瘫也只有这时候才会有点儿表情了。

“够了够了，这两个菜都停多的啦。”郝眉自认为很贴心，让ko少做一点儿。

“好，我们一会儿去超市，买鱼和排骨。”

“好嘞！”郝眉又噔噔蹬的跑回自己的位置上。

开玩笑，开小差如果被老三发现了，那奖金还要不要了。

“ko！进来一下，这个项目程序有点儿问题！”肖奈把ko叫进办公室了。

愚公贱兮兮的凑到郝眉身边，什么？你问他为什么刚才不过来吗？

 

开大玩笑！他还想多活两年呢！就是他不想活了！他的电脑还想多活两年呢！

“诶！美人儿！”“滚滚滚滚滚，你才美人儿呢！”

“行行行！我美，我美行了吧！”

“不要脸！一糙老爷们儿还好意思说自己美。”郝眉逮着机会就怼愚公，一刻也不放过。

“行行行！我错了，错了，眉哥，眉哥行了吧！”愚公被这小祖宗怼的实在没话说。

“快说，什么事儿啊，快下班儿了，我都饿了。”

“就知道吃，诶，眉哥，给你看样东西，你别......”愚公递给郝眉一张东西。

“我去！我女神的兔女郎见面会！啊啊啊！她来帝都了！愚公，我爱死你了！”

郝眉激动的叫起来，在愚公脸上亲了一口。

“哎呦我的祖宗诶，说了你别喊别喊，你这是......”

然后愚公就傻眼了，面前站着的这座大神，不就是ko吗？

“呵，呵呵，ko？我，我那个，就是，啊哈哈，我忘了，我妈让我今天回家吃饭，哈哈哈，我先走了啊各位。”

愚公就这么跑了。

“那个，ko，你听我解释，我，我刚才就是太高兴了，我不是有意的.......”

此时的ko一脸懵逼外加怒火中烧，自家媳妇儿亲了别的男的？兔女郎见面会？

然后他就看到郝眉偷偷的把那张票揣兜儿里了。

 

很好，这账记下了，不着急。

然后ko就淡淡的“嗯”了一声。

“那个，ko，你没生气吧。”郝眉有些心虚。

“没有。”ko面不改色。

“嘿嘿，我就知道，ko怎么可能因为这点儿小事儿跟我生气呀。走了走了，ko，我们去超市。”郝眉又开心起来。

 

“嗯。”ko起身，关了电脑，跟郝眉出去了。

到了超市，郝眉又嚷着要吃零食，ko本来就在生气，当然不会让他吃。

“嗯~就一袋儿嘛！我上次吃都是上个礼拜了。”郝眉晃着ko的手臂。

“不行。”ko语气很坚定。

“哼！不吃就不吃！不喜欢你了！哼！”郝眉哼了一声，鼓起嘴巴，把零食扔回零食区，自己推着购物车走了。

哦？不喜欢我了？行，我又记住了。

ko刚刚挑好鱼，准备去找郝眉，就看见郝眉在跟一个姑娘唠嗑儿。

“诶？真的啊，谢谢你！”然后他就看见郝眉跟那个姑娘交换了电话号码。

 

ko过去的时候他还跟那个姑娘有说有笑的。

“郝眉！该回家了！”ko握紧了拳头，走了过来。

“啊？ko！我给你介绍一下，这个姑娘叫小文，也是做程序员的！”

“你好，你就是传说中的ko大神啊！我很崇拜你的！”

“ko！你走到哪里都有粉丝啊。”郝眉撇撇嘴。

“郝眉师兄你应该也很厉害啦！”那姑娘倒也不怎么激动。

“那是，眉哥我可厉害了。”郝眉在哪儿都不忘吹牛。

“好了，那有时间联系。”那姑娘跟他们道了别，就走了。

“诶！ko！你有没有觉得她长得好像我女神呀，这么年纪轻轻的姑娘居然跟我们一样是干IT的！哎，想到我女神就高兴......”郝眉又开始巴拉巴拉他女神。

ko没有说话，买了要做的菜，还有一些日用品，付了账带着郝眉就回家了。

回到家里，ko一言不发，到了厨房就开始做饭，直到做好也没跟郝眉说一句话。

神经大条的郝眉一直在沙发上玩儿游戏，也没觉得ko的反常。

“饭好了。”ko淡淡的叫他一句。

“来了来了！”郝眉赶快跑来坐下。

“啊！ko做的东西就是好吃。”郝眉不禁夸道。

哦，算你心里还有我。ko面色没那么凝重了，“嗯，多吃点儿。”然后给郝眉夹了一筷子酸菜鱼。

到了晚上，郝眉先进去洗澡了，ko把上次买的东西拿出来。

之前一直舍不得对他用，看来今天可以用了。

ko把上衣脱了，也进了浴室。

“哎？ko，你怎么进来了？”“一起洗吧，小区公告说一会儿会停水。”

一本正经胡说八道，只佩服k·睁着眼睛说瞎话·o

 

“哦。”郝眉也从来都不在意这些。

“转过来，我给你搓背。”ko让郝眉背对着他，然后给他搓背。

ko当然存着坏心眼儿，他装作不经意的样子，可是手到之处，都是郝眉的敏感带，而且还大力揉捏。

郝眉怎么可能没有反应呢？可是他总觉得是自己太禽兽了，搓个背都能搓硬了。

正想制止ko继续搓背时，ko的手就附上来了。在郝眉耳边用很轻的语气说道。

“要不要，我帮你。”ko像羽毛一样的呼吸把郝眉弄得更硬了。

还没等郝眉回答，ko的手就上下套弄起来，他的指甲轻轻的刮着郝眉的马眼，惹得马眼不住的流出液体。

“唔~ko，快点儿，快点儿。”郝眉的胳膊撑着墙，两眼迷离。

ko听闻，手上的动作更快了，他不停的上下撸动着郝眉的性器，惹得郝眉连连轻叹。

就在郝眉快要到顶峰的时候，ko突然就停下了，他恶作剧般的堵住那一点，“你没说。”

郝眉不停的扭着，想让ko松手，“说，说什么，ko，我难受~”

“我帮你，你要不要。”“要，要！”郝眉赶紧说。“要什么？”ko明知故问。

“要，要ko，给我，ko，给我射~求你了，ko~”郝眉讨好的求着ko。

ko似乎很满意，松开了自己附在小郝眉上面的手，郝眉当下就射出来了。

郝眉长长的舒了一口气，半天缓不过神来。

 

这个ko，太能给他刺激了。

待他反应过来之后，他就感觉到ko的欲望从后面顶着他。

“我帮了你，你要不要帮我。”ko还是那个语气，轻轻的，像羽毛一样。

ko这个人是很坏的，他只会问你，要不要。

这种暧昧的场景，回答什么都会觉得很奇怪的。

好在郝眉已经习惯了ko的不要脸，他没有说话，就要抚上ko的灼热。

ko推过郝眉的手，向后退了几步靠在洗手台上，魅惑的眼神看着郝眉。

郝眉有些不解，而后听到ko说什么之后，脸迅速的就红了。

“用嘴。”靠，ko真是个老不要脸，不害臊。

这么想着，郝眉还是乖乖的蹲下身，用嘴轻舔了一下前端，一股腥膻的味道，是专属ko的。

郝眉不经常为ko这么做，ko不舍得，郝眉也不好意思，可ko经常为郝眉这样，今天郝眉觉得ko可能有点儿生气，就想着哄哄他。

郝眉将ko的性器含在嘴里，卖力的吞吐着。舌头划过柱身，不停地舔舐着。有几次还到了深喉。

ko看着肯为他口的郝眉，心灵上的愉悦早已大过了身体上的。

看着郝眉被逼出来的生理性泪水，还有口腔中因为深喉发出的呻吟，ko也忍不住射了出来。

郝眉猝不及防的被呛着了，ko赶紧退出来，郝眉已经将ko射出的东西咽了下去。

“唔，你怎么那么长时间，我嘴巴都麻掉了。”郝眉捂着两颊，不满的说道。

看着郝眉这个样子，ko一把将郝眉拉到洗手台边，亲吻着郝眉的后颈，不断地啃咬，用舌头轻舔郝眉的耳廓。

下身也不闲着，脱下外裤，拿出早就准备好的东西，挤在手上，一只手指进了郝眉的后面。

“唔，ko~”郝眉的后穴由于异物的探入紧紧的将手指包裹起来，ko掰过郝眉的头，跟他亲吻，第二根手指也探入。

“ko，ko快点，快点，要，要你。”

ko也忍不住了，抽出手指将自己的硬物送进了郝眉的后穴里，由于扩张没有彻底，ko进去了一半就卡住了。

“唔~ko，太大了，进不去，ko~”郝眉喃喃道。

“放松，眉眉，让我进去，你太紧了。”ko轻轻的拍打着郝眉的小屁股，让他放松。

同时亲吻着郝眉的后颈，手也不停地在郝眉胸前两点轻柔着。

在郝眉的后穴放松一点儿时，ko趁机全都插进去，两人都发出一声喟叹。

ko又起了坏心思，他今天晚上的目的就是要慢慢儿的折腾郝眉。

ko 慢慢儿的抽插着，整个抽出只剩一个前端，又整个慢慢儿的插进去。

这边儿的郝眉不乐意了，“ko，ko你快点儿，你，你动一动。”郝眉摇着臀部向后顶着，想让ko快点儿。

“快点儿？可以，叫什么？”

“唔~ko，求你了，快点儿，动一动。”

ko干脆不动了，抽出只剩一个前端。“叫什么？”

“ko，好ko，ko哥哥，好哥哥，你动一动。”郝眉不知道为什么，总感觉后面比平时更有一种酥酥麻麻的感觉。

再加上ko刚刚抽出，后穴的空虚感更重了。

k o听到郝眉叫他，开始动了，每一下都顶到郝眉的深处，可是下一次又能顶到更深处。

“ko，唔~嗯~慢一点儿，快~唔~太大了，ko，ko哥哥~”郝眉嘴里面不停的呻吟着，不知道自己在说什么。

“眉眉，你好紧，夹的我好舒服。”ko的荤话每次在这时候总是一套一套的，每次都能说的郝眉的脸红扑扑的。

“ko，你，你摸摸它，我好难受。”郝眉的前端铃口不断地溢出水，可就是射不出来。

ko依郝眉所愿附上郝眉的前端，上下套弄着。

在ko的前后夹击下，郝眉眼前就像闪过一道光，射了出来。

高潮过后的后穴异常的紧，紧紧的夹着ko的性器，ko又冲刺了几十下之后也射在了郝眉的后穴里。

ko在里面停了几十秒之后抽了出来，抽出时郝眉的后穴似乎不舍一般的夹了一下。

ko轻轻拍了拍郝眉的屁股，给他清理之后随意冲了一下。

而后就把郝眉抱了出去，自己也躺在床上。

按理说，ko平时还会再来一次甚至好几次，可是今天不一样，他要惩罚郝眉，所以他就静静的躺着。

郝眉躺在床上，感觉到下腹还是一阵火热，按理说平时这个时候自己该累的不行了，可今天是怎么了？

他偷偷看了一眼睡在旁边的ko，可是却不好意思跟ko说，毕竟是自己欲求不满。

但是下腹的火越烧越旺，他实在受不了。

他面朝ko，轻轻推了他一把。

“ko~”郝眉软软糯糯的声音传到ko耳朵里，就像小蚂蚁一样，让他心里麻麻的。

可是他依然不为所动，他就是要这样晾着郝眉让他自己主动。

郝眉看到ko的眼睫毛轻轻的颤动，便知道这人没睡。

一个翻身坐上去，啃噬着ko的胸口，舌头划过ko胸前的两点，不停地舔着，由上自下，到了ko的腹肌处。

郝眉很羡慕ko的腹肌，明明都是坐在那里码代码，凭什么差这么多。

郝眉不服气的在ko腹肌上啃了一下，如愿听到了ko的一声低喘，然后又轻舔了一下。

在往下，他隔着ko的内裤用舌头舔舐着ko已经半勃起的硕大，用舌头在上面画着圈儿。

然后把ko的内裤扒下来，用嘴含住了ko的硕大。

这次的郝眉显得很冲动，似乎太迫切了。

所以嘴上动作也是很急切的，ko忍不住用手压住郝眉的头，把他往下按，自己在郝眉嘴里抽插着。

“唔~”听到郝眉的声音之后，ko赶紧将性器抽出来，刚想看看郝眉，郝眉就扑上来，坐在ko的腿上，急切的想要ko的进入。

“ko，我要，快点~进来~ko~”郝眉不停的动着屁股。

“想要？”ko撇了撇嘴角。

“唔~要，想要~要ko~”郝眉难耐的说道。

“自己进来。”ko不动，两手撑着床。

郝眉看着ko的样子是不打算动了，自己只能慢慢的将后穴移到ko的硬物上。

“嘶”只进去了一个头部，郝眉就进不去了。

ko自己也忍得受不了了，可是他还是不动。

郝眉只能继续慢慢儿动着，好不容易进去了，他开始律动起来。

这个体位插的特别深，每每进去一下，郝眉都会呻吟出声来。

过了好一会儿，郝眉实在没力气了。

他讨好的亲上ko的嘴巴，用小舌头轻舔着ko的嘴巴，“ko，我没力气了，你动一动~ko~”

ko这才箍着郝眉的腰，将郝眉翻在身下，一下儿一下儿的顶弄着。

“眉眉，眉眉。”ko同时叫着郝眉的名字。

“ko~”郝眉最后是叫着ko的名字射出来的。

随后ko也射了。

郝眉以为ko会放过自己，可是ko又将郝眉翻过去，然后从胸部那里抬起来，将他移到床头，分开自己的双腿，背对ko跨坐在ko的腿上。

这不是前几个月网上流行的那个姿势吗？ko什么时候学的？

还没想完，ko从后面就进来了，一下插到底，郝眉立刻尖叫出声。

“ 啊！ko，太深了，ko，唔，不行，受不了的，ko，太大了~”郝眉连连呻吟。

奈何他根本就动不了，他的腿被ko的腿卡的分开，动都动不了，只能一下一下儿的承受着ko从后面发的力。

郝眉的前端有一下没一下儿的碰到冰凉的床头，前端不断溢出水，可就是射不出来。

郝眉的手伸过去想要自己抚慰一下，被眼尖的ko发现，然后把郝眉的双手别在身后，“眉眉，别动。”

“ko我难受，你帮帮我。”郝眉讨好的说道。

“别动，我帮你，我把你干射好不好。”

“不，不好，射不出来的，ko，你摸摸，摸摸我~”

郝眉讨好的别过头去亲吻ko，ko回吻着，下身却不为所动。

一只手别着郝眉的手，一只手抚摸着郝眉的胸前，在一次狠力的抽插之后，郝眉呜咽着射了出来。

可身后的ko强忍着冲动，继续抽插着，“ko，ko，我好累呀，你快点儿~”

郝眉用力的夹着后穴，想让那人赶快交代出来。

却被ko狠狠地打了一下屁股，“唔，ko，疼，你打我干什么。”郝眉委屈的撅起小嘴。

ko又重重的打了一下，郝眉的屁股上顿时有了一个深深的印子。

“亲愚公？嗯？”“兔女郎？嗯？”然后又是一记深深的顶弄。

“嗯~啊”郝眉算是明白了，ko是生气了，不对，这货一直都生着气呢！就是等晚上收拾自己。

“ko我错了，我不是故意的，女，啊，女神我也不看，啊！”ko又狠狠地顶了他一下。

“女神？嗯？兔女郎见面会？你很喜欢是吗？嗯？”

“不，不喜欢，只喜欢你，ko，放过我吧，我错了。”

郝眉已经累的不行了，屁股已经被ko撞红了，可ko还不肯放过他。

“还有呢？你自己说！”

“还，还有？我，嗯，我不知道了，啊！”“哦？我提醒你？超市。”

“啊？那个，那个女的就是，就是认识一下，啊！我，我一会儿就把她删了，唔~”

“知道错了吗？嗯？以后还敢吗？”ko越来越快的抽插。

“不，不敢，啊哈，嗯，不敢了，ko，ko，唔~”郝眉又生生的被ko插射了。

ko也忍不住，射在了郝眉里面。

又拍了拍郝眉的屁股，就着相连的姿势，把郝眉抱起来，进了浴室清理。

“唔，ko。你好坏呀。你是不是给我用什么东西了！”郝眉也意识到了ko之前给他抹的不是润滑剂。“这是惩罚，下次你再犯错，就不止这样了。”

郝眉也不敢说话了，乖乖的给ko清理。

ko给郝眉做完清理之后，郝眉便沉沉的睡去了。

第二天郝眉是扶着腰来的，来了的第一件事儿就是把票扔给愚公。

而愚公哀嚎了一声表示对自己电脑的哀悼，然后就开始了新一天的生活。


End file.
